christianwikiaorg_zh-20200213-history
創世記 3:1
Gen 3:1 (AMP) NOW THE serpent was more subtle and crafty than any living creature of the field which the Lord God had made. And he Satan said to the woman, Can it really be that God has said, You shall not eat from every tree of the garden? 12:9-11. (LCCt) 但是永恆主上帝所造的﹐田野一切的活物惟有蛇最更狡猾。蛇對女人說：「園中各樣樹上的果子﹑上帝真地說過你們都不可喫麼？」 (CUV) 耶和華上帝所造的，惟有蛇比田野一切的活物更狡猾。蛇對女人說：「神豈是真說不許你們吃園中所有樹上的果子嗎？」 (CUV-T) 耶和華 神所造的，惟有蛇比田野一切的活物更狡猾。蛇對女人說：「神豈是真說不許你們吃園中所有樹上的果子嗎？」 (GNT) (GNT-WH+) (HOT+) והנחשׁH5175 היהH1961 ערוםH6175 מכלH3605 חיתH2416 השׂדהH7704 אשׁרH834 עשׂהH6213 יהוהH3068 אלהיםH430 ויאמרH559 אלH413 האשׁהH802 אףH637 כיH3588 אמרH559 אלהיםH430 לאH3808 תאכלוH398 מכלH3605 עץH6086 הגן׃H1588 (KJV) Now the serpent was more subtil than any beast of the field which the LORD God had made. And he said unto the woman, Yea, hath God said, Ye shall not eat of every tree of the garden? (KJV+) Now the serpentH5175 wasH1961 more subtilH6175 than anyH4480 H3605 beastH2416 of the fieldH7704 whichH834 the LORDH3068 GodH430 had made.H6213 And he saidH559 untoH413 the woman,H802 Yea,H637 H3588 hath GodH430 said,H559 Ye shall notH3808 eatH398 of everyH4480 H3605 treeH6086 of the garden?H1588 (LITV) And the serpent was cunning above every animal of the field which Jehovah God had made. And he said to the woman, Is it true that God has said, You shall not eat from any tree of the garden? (MKJV) Now the serpent was more cunning than any beast of the field which Jehovah God had made. And he said to the woman, Is it so that God has said, You shall not eat of every tree of the garden? (MSG) The serpent was clever, more clever than any wild animal GOD had made. He spoke to the Woman: "Do I understand that God told you not to eat from any tree in the garden?" (NASB) Now the serpent was more crafty than any beast of the field which the LORD God had made. And he said to the woman, "Indeed, has God said, 'You shall not eat from any tree of the garden'?" (NCV) 在耶和華神所造野地所有的活物中，蛇是最狡猾的。蛇對女人說：「神真的說過，你們不可吃園中任何樹上的果子嗎？」 (NIV) Now the serpent was more crafty than any of the wild animals the LORD God had made. He said to the woman, "Did God really say, 'You must not eat from any tree in the garden'?" (NKJVr) Now the serpent was more cunning than any beast of the field which the LORD God had made. And he said to the woman, "Has God indeed said, 'You shall not eat of every tree of the garden'?" (NLT) The serpent was the shrewdest of all the wild animals the LORD God had made. One day he asked the woman, "Did God really say you must not eat the fruit from any of the trees in the garden?" (NRSV) Now the serpent was more crafty than any other wild animal that the LORD God had made. He said to the woman, "Did God say, 'You shall not eat from any tree in the garden'?" (RSV) Now the serpent was more subtle than any other wild creature that the LORD God had made. He said to the woman, "Did God say, 'You shall not eat of any tree of the garden'?" (TCV) 蛇是主上帝所創造的動物當中最狡猾的。蛇問那女人：「上帝真的禁止你們吃園子裏任何果樹的果子嗎？」